Desborde escarlata
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Se justifica como masoquista sin remedio, no busca los sentimientos que ella cree son inexistentes, solo quiere estar a su lado, pero definitivamente no a costa de sus sentimientos. Solo necesita un empujon. Solo necesita una salida.


Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, la historia es originalmente sacada de mi cabeza, así que disfrútenla!

/…/: Susurros.

(…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones.

*…*: Pensamientos.

**POV de Yui.**

_**POV de Kanato.**_

**Estoy realmente feliz, esta tarde los hermanos Sakamaki me han dejado pasear un poco claro con sus supervisiones que en verdad son buenas, no detecto donde están presentes y es un poco extraño, todos se turnan para supervisarme.**

¿?: Yui-san, que compraste esta vez?

Yui: eh?!

**Gire levemente mi cabeza para darme cuenta que el que hablaba con esa voz tan gentil e infantil era Kanato-kun, me sorprendí ya que me olvide de que este día mi supervisor era él, estaba en la rama de un árbol volteado de cabeza.**

Kanato: que fue lo que compraste esta vez Yui-san! Teddy, Yui-san no quiere decirnos que fue lo que compro…

**Me asuste al oír su cambiante forma de humor, trate de alejarme pero solo logre dar un paso atrás ya que su mano me tomo la muñeca acercándome a su cara de cabeza, su boca quedo exactamente en mi cuello sintiendo su pesado respirar.**

Kanato: Yui-san tener tan cerca tu cuello me hace querer morderlo… pero recuerda que tu tonta existencia solo me sirve de alimentación para mi deseoso cuerpo.

Yui: Kanato-kun…

**El me acerco más aun a mi cuello y lo beso levemente, haciéndome sonrojar y sentir tan muestra cálida por parte de él, me gusto después me volteo para ver mis expresiones, no quería voltear ya que si lo hacia vería mi sonrojo; pero el castigo que me esperaría si no obedezco es capaz de matarme.**

Kanato: Ehh… tu cara esta sonrojada, eso es una muestra de vergüenza para los humanos Teddy… ¿Qué esa expresión de vergüenza no es suficiente para ti?... te enseñare una mayor…

**Tomo mi cara con ambas manos, y comenzó a besarme no era como esa vez en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su madre sino cálido, suave y tierno. Instintivamente me sonroje mas, no podía detectar él porque me sentía tan avergonzada; tal vez era el hecho de que:**

**La gente pasaba haciendo extraños y audibles comentarios.**

**El hecho de que el vestido que llevaba se acortaba por tener que aumentar mi altura para alcanzar la boca de Kanato-kun. Y los comentarios de los chicos alrededor no eran nada tiernos.**

**Dejándome llevar por el momento mis manos se movieron por si solas hacia la nuca de Kanato-kun, entrelazando mis dedos sobre los mechones morados de este vampiro, como si la escena siempre fuera a durar el me empujo bajando del árbol y comenzó a gritar histéricamente.**

Kanato: JAJA! Que sencillo es hacer que una humana se doblegue! JAJA! Recuerda que solo eres una simple y torpe humana!

Yui: gumenasai Kanato-kun…

**Mi tono estaba por pasar de entrecortado por aquel beso a uno entre el miedo e histeria, hice una pequeña reverencia, ok mala idea, más comentarios lascivos se hicieron presentes, Kanato-kun me jalo del pelo levantándome bruscamente, mientras me ponía de espaldas contra él y me acercaba el oído a su boca.**

Kanato: (con furioso tono y siseando cada palabra)/ no te lamentes, si en verdad no lo sientes…!/

Me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo soltando mi cabello y pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, encerrándome entre ellos.

Yui: /Kanato-kun… que sucede?/

Kanato: / que acaso quieres que más chicos se te queden viendo?... o tal vez es lo que quieres cierto Teddy? /

Yui: /arigatou Kanato-kun, no me gustan ese tipo de miradas/

Kanato: /pero debo cambiar la posición para poder caminar y llegar a la mansión…/

**Soltó el agarre y tomo mi mano izquierda apretándola levemente, mientras su otra mano se posaba en mi cintura pegándome más a él.**

Yui: *esas miradas son como las de Raito-kun* /Kanato-kun arigatou por tratar de detener las miradas/

Kanato: no debes agradecerme Yui-san, /más tarde te castigare y beberé tu sangre/

Yui: si así se detienen las miradas de acuerdo… (Sonrió levemente)

**Mi mente no sabía que procesar en ese momento, lo único que acate hacer fue a sonreír nerviosamente, pero no importaba por un segundo llegue notar su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, lo que me hizo pensar en que se veía algo tierno con esa expresión.**

Kanato: entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?! Lo comprende tu débil cabeza que debe tener un cerebro dentro!?

Yui: realmente lo entiendo, pero… detesto las miradas y si así paran o disminuyen está bien. (Volvió a sonreír)

_**Realmente este insecto no entiende lo que significa, cierto? Sus palabras son en verdad tontas, y que con esa sonrisa delicada formada en sus labios delicados, rosas y delgados… ESPERA QUE?! Qué clase de cosas estoy pensando?! Delicados?! No solo me importa en su totalidad su sangre, no le encuentro una verdadera excitación a su cuerpo como el que siente Raito-kun, tal vez tiene delicadas caderas, sus piernas son largas, este vestido en forma de globo color purpura asienta mas su cuerpo y su pecho no es tan plano como dice Ayato-kun… espera que clase de estupideces estoy pensando?!**_

Yui: Kanato-kun…Kanato-kun, te encuentras bien? Estas muy rojo no tendrás fiebre?

Kanato: que ocurre Yui-san? Te preocupas por mí?

_**Acerco su mano a mi cara, a penas sentí su mano pude percatarme que mi cara en verdad ardía, la separe bruscamente e hice una mueca de enojo, Yui se asusto levemente y alejo la mano y desvió su vista hacia otro lado, precisamente pasaba otro chico por ahí, yo solo la pegue mas a mi cuerpo.**_

_**Llegamos a la mansión, ninguno de mis hermanos esta, que suerte seria pésimo tenerlos rondando por aquí…**_

Kanato: ninguno de mis hermanos esta… (Tono aniñado)

Yui: Reiji-san, tampoco esta…

Kanato: y para que necesitas a Reiji aquí! (Tono psicópata)

Yui: no era eso Kanato-kun… lo que ocurre es que Reiji-san me iba ayudar con mis "buenos modales" para que no desagrade a ninguno como usted…

Kanato: (tono psicópata e histérico) detesto que me hables de usted! Créeme que si tu sangre no fuera deliciosa te rompería como una muñeca! Para una persona como yo eres tan insignificante! Eres peor que una cucaracha para todos nosotros!... (Tono infantil) aun que el que quieras mejorar para nosotros me hace sentir mejor, pero me molesta que Yui-san le haiga pedido ayuda a Reiji-san y no a Teddy y a mí...

Yui: bueno Kanato-kun, voy a servir los pastelillos, de que lo prefieres fresa o cerezas? (Una sonrisa delicada)

Kanato: de fresas aunque también me encanta tu sangre…

**Me Asuste un poco ante el comentario de Kanato-kun y trate de no demostrarlo, le serví el pastelillo, luego dijo "Teddy, quieres el primer bocadillo que trajo Yui-sannnnnnnn!" me asuste al ver la cara de Kanato-kun estaba deformada entre el terror y enojo, sus manos temblaban y se acercaban a su tan preciado peluche.**

Kanato: Teddy! Sabes que le ocurrió a mi Teddy!

_**Mi**_ _**Teddy estaba todo deformado, casi se le caí la cabeza! Me dio extremo terror y quería saber quien había osado lastimar a mi tan preciado peluche… todavía peor quien me ayudaría a arreglar a mi osito!? Estaba debatiéndome entre quien me ayudaría a arreglar a mi podre Teddy cuando Yui-san me hablo.**_

Yui: Kanato-kun yo puedo arreglar a Teddy… préstamelo por unos momentos y voy a coser su oreja por mientras come tu pastelillo…

_**Se lo entregue un poco dudosos de separarme de él, di la vuelta a toda la mesa de la sala que estaba entre nosotros y le entregue el peluche, lo dejo a un lado y se levanto con un dedo en su boca.**_

Yui: el hilo y aguja están en mi cuarto, tengo que ir por él, esperas aquí Kanato-kun o prefieres ir conmigo?

Kanato: no pienso separarme de Teddy así que te acompaño…

_**Tome a Teddy y a pesar de estar asustado por mi pobre Teddy hable muy calmado, eso creo al menos, subimos hasta el cuarto de Yui-san, ella estaba delante de mi "guiándome" a su alcoba, cuando entramos ella rebusco en uno de sus cajones de su cómoda café hecha de madera.**_

Yui: Mmmm… tardare un poco más, Kanato-kun siéntate si lo deseas.

Kanato: gracias Yui-san, me alegra que te preocupes por nosotros una vez y no solo en ti como siempre…

Yui solo se quedo callada y ni siquiera volteo a verme, ya me iba a levantar cuando ella grito.

Yui: lo encontré! Kanato-kun préstame a Teddy para que lo cosa…

Kanato: arigatou Yui-san…

_**No me veía en el transcurso que tomo a mi Teddy y se sentó en la silla de la cómoda, para empezar a coserlo, tardo al menos diez minutos para arreglarlo, se levanto y me entrego el peluche, aun después de eso no me mostraba la cara.**_

Yui: Kanato-kun, voy a meterme a bañar, los pastelillos estaban ya servidos, lamento no estar ahí pero me ensucie la pierna cuando estábamos en el parque…

**Me calle al sentir la mano de Kanato-kun levantándomela para verle, no quería mostrársela para que no viera mis ojos, se encontraban rojizos, ya que había llorado en silencio, una de las cosas que aprendí viviendo en esta mansión.**

**Solo podía ver su cara que estaba entre sorprendido y luego cambio a un poco atemorizante, me jalo del brazo tirándome sobre la cama, el quedo encima mío.**

Kanato: que humana tan despreciable… deberías llorar cuando yo no este, no puedes ser más estúpida… debido a eso debo castigarte de la manera en que Richter castigaba a mi madre (1).

**Tome a Yui-san de las piernas que estaban alrededor de mis costados y comencé a acariciarlos desde los tobillos hasta llegar a la parte de sus bragas, las cuales delinee con el elástico levemente, bajándolo oír sus piernas hasta llegar al límite donde mi cuerpo impedía bajar más, sentí como Yui trataba de zafarse pero no la iba a dejar.**

Yui: Kanato-kun para por favor!

**Sus manos me habían aprisionado, sentir sus caricias me estremecía y a la vez me asustaba el sentir tal placer con sus manos, comenzaba a sentirme húmeda esto no sería nada bueno si el llegaba a descubrirlo…**

**Trate de zafarme sin obtener éxito alguno, el dejo por un momento mis piernas para posarlas en mis muñecas que arremetían o al menos eso trataban contra él, me beso de una manera brusca y al separarse solo sonreía algo sádico por así decirlo.**

Kanato: Yui-san me encanta esa expresión de miedo en tu rostro.

_**Volví a besarla de una manera no tan poco delicada como la anterior, sus manos se relajaban y dejaban de forcejear aun así, no quería que tratara de zafarse de mi de nuevo, me levante un poco y su cara estaba tan sonrojada como un caramelo de cerezas, jadeante regulando su respiración, desabroche el cinturón que cuelga de mi cintura y lo amarre a sus manos colocándolas sobre la cabecera de su cama, ella se sorprendió un poco pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle hablar, quería que guardara todo su aliento para que gritara de dolor y placer…**_

**Volvió a besarme, con menos rudeza esta vez… me ato a la cama y comenzó a desgarrar mi vestido, que Reiji-san me entrego, pero preferiría no mencionarlo o Kanato-kun se enojaría mucho conmigo y lo que menos quiero es hacerlo enojar, llevaba un pequeño top que Kanato-kun se encargo de deslizar hasta mi cintura y luego por mis piernas llevándose mi ropa interior, dejándome expuesta frente a él… **

_**Estaba encima de ella, me hinque, comencé a desatar el chaleco con capucha que llevaba, desate mi moño y comenzaba a quitarme los pantalones, solo me quede en bóxers, sus ojos solo eran expectantes, me agrada verla tan abierta ante mi aun cuando yo la había dejado así. Qué extraño, verla así me provoca placer, de verdad que me he vuelto raro. Me acerque a sus muñecas y comencé morderlas dejando salir un poco de sangre que se corrían entre sus blancos brazos…**_

**Mi sangre corría por el largo de mis brazos, Kanato-kun se levanto y salió del cuarto y en segundos volvió a aparecer, se me acerco con una cuerda en mano de color negro, la enrollo en mi cuello y jalo un poco de ella, mi grito salió ahogado, al pasar por mi garganta ardió…**

_**En verdad esa expresión de dolor me encantaba, su cara jadeante llena de dolor, su dulce sangre rozando cada parte de sus brazos y hombros, pero faltaba sangre, me acerque a su pecho y comencé a lamber de él para después morder ese botón rosado y dejar que la sangre saliera a borbotones de él, demasiado cerca de ese corazón que quiero estrujar, quemar y guardar dentro de mi preciado Teddy y no dejárselo a nadie más…**_

**Kanato-kun mordió muy cerca de mi pecho, sangro más de lo que esperado por mí, esas manos tan frías y tan cálidas a la vez, esa necesidad de que siguieran esparciendo la sangre que de mi pecho salía, se acerca a él y comienza a beber de él, tomando la sangre que salía, esa sangre que todos robaban y en el fondo solo quería que el bebiera, sus manos iban a la cuerda apretujándola un poco, mi gemido de dolor y placer salió sin mi consentimiento…**

_**Oh; así que Yui-san es una masoquista mas en este mundo, nee? Es deliciosa esa expresión y sus gemidos mezclados son mejor que cualquier caramelo en este mundo, mis manos viajan desde su cuello hasta su cara delineando todo de ella, me levanto con la sangre corriendo por mis labios y la beso, paso mi lengua esperando que ella la abriese, el permiso se me concede…**_

**Su lengua quiere jugar con la mía, rebusca entre el interior de mi cavidad y lo saborea por completo, sus manos se mueven hacia su cadera, mis ojos entrecerrados solo distinguían que el bajaba su bóxer jinda y cuadrado, ahora esas manos se posaban en mi cintura, me jalaban hacia el contrayéndome en el acto, su hombría entro de una solo estocada sin delicadez alguna, se sentía grande, doloroso por consecuente…**

_**Entre en esa cavidad tan estrecha, daba embestidas tan rápidas, desafiantes, deseosas y dolorosas para ella que es tan pura, su cavidad tan cerrada que me hacía sentir placer, corromper ese lugar tan puro con mi esencia que sentía por venir, mi risa con gemidos roncos, sus gritos de placer y dolor, excitantes simplemente, esas paredes me estrujaban se apretujaban en mí, eso me daba a saber que sería el primer orgasmo de ambos que hemos tenido en la vida, me dejo caer en su sangriento cuerpo… acaricio ese rubio cabello manchado de un rojo carmesí…**_

**Siento un peso sobre mí, siento dolor, ardor y aun así quiero más de eso, quiero hablar pero el aire esta fuera de mi garganta, grite demasiado para poder hablar ahora, solo emito susurros sordos a cualquier oído, no puedo moverme bien mis manos siguen atadas, el se levanta y me desata, quita la cuerda de mi cuello y me abraza, aun siento su intromisión dentro de mí, pero no me molesta el tenerlo dentro, mis manos con cansancio van a su cabello lo acarician y remueven con la poca fuerza que me queda…**

_**Sus manos juguetean con mi cabello, le queda poca fuerza y quiere dormir, salió demasiada sangre como para que se encuentre bien, a penas se remueve, le planto un beso en esos rosados labios y vuelvo a abrazarla, quedo tan cerca de su boca al recostarme que llego oír un leve…**_

Yui: TE AMO Kanato…

**Mis palabras mueren en el aire, quiero dormir, estoy cansada pero antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos logro vislumbrar la sorprendida mueca de Kanato-kun que se convierte en una linda sonrisa, no sádica, torturante, incrédula, histérica e incluso burlona, no solo una sonrisa y en un susurro para mis extasiados oídos logro escuchar…**

Kanato: TE AMO Yui.

_**Su cara alcanza a formar una sonrisa, me recuesto en el pecho que deja de moverse irregularmente y ahora es calmado, mañana despertara mejor y estará aun más estable que esta noche, no quiero irme, quiero estar con ella toda la noche para destruir de nuevo su inocencia…**_

Espero les haya gustado, y si es así dejen reviews, en todo caso que no déjenme sus críticas constructivas…

(1)= aquí lo menciono así por que decían que Cordelia y Richter tío de los hermanos tenían relaciones frente a Kanato.

(2)= al final Yui no muere seguirá viva solo que esta se refiere mas al hecho de que esta calmada después de la actividad extenuante que tuvieron.


End file.
